Slayers for a Friend
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: I wrote this for a friend of mine who is obssessed with Gourry. A new girl shows up and attempts to turn Gourry against Lina. How will Lina handle this? Will Gourry be smart enough to even know what's going on! Please review and let me know your opinions.


I FINALLY FINISHED TYPING IT!!!!

**

* * *

**  
_Slayers_ is not mine... I plan to steal it... but at the moment, I just... _borrow_ them...

* * *

**Note:**  
I wrote this for my Gourry-obssessed friend. She begged me to do it and told me the basics of what she wanted for her character. It's not very good I guess but it's the best I can do! (Sorry Kelsey!)

* * *

**SLAYERS FOR KELSEY**

Ok, we were just walkng along, minding our own business, when our peaceful morning was rudely interupted. You'll never guess what it was... an explosion.

No it wasn't me! What do you mean, automaticly accusing me of such things! I don't blow things up THAT often... ok, don't comment on that.

Anyway, it was in a tiny village off the side of the road we were traveling on.

"Huh, that's odd." Gourry said as he looked at it with his usual dumb expression.

Genius, that one... pure genius...

I HAD to role my eyes.

"Hey Lina, what do you think caused it?"

"How the hell should I know!"

I snapped at him... ok, maybe I wasn't in the best of moods that morning. We had to leave the ladt town before we could get breakfast... stupid assassins...

Just when i had considered the explosion matter dropped, a beautiful white tiger emerged from the bushes surrounding the explosive town.

"Hey! That looks like a white tiger!" Gourry declared as he pointed at it.

What did he do... tahe EXTRA stupid pills this morning?

"Gourry, do you have to always be so stupid? Of course its a white tiger!"

"Jeez, Lina... Why are you so cranky today?"

Ok, lets just say by now, I was really getting sick of him... I mean come on, listening to stupid comments and explaining the same things over and over 24 hours a day and 7 days a week... ahhh... my head hurts just thinking about it!

_Ok, Lina... stay calm... he can't help it that he's dumber than dirt! Ahhh... I wanna kill him... no, no, can't do that... grr..._

"I'm hungary, that's all." I said shortly... controling my anger very well, I might add. Then a strange glow attracted my attention; it was coming from the tiger! We watched as the tiger convulsed and changed into a human girl.

"what the..." was the only thing I could make out. Ok, I've seen plenty of beast men and freaky things but... not a girl that can change into an animal and back again... that's just wrong...

The tiger-girl seemed pretty shaken up by something... _maybe the explosion scared her?_ She looked up and saw us standing there. She immediately leapt up and raced towards us, throwing her arms around Gourry's neck with a pitiful whimper. I rolled my eyes and then let her have it!

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? You can't just go up to strangers like that!"

"Calm down Lina! She's obviously been through a tough time! Try to learn a little about compassion some time."

He thinks _I_ need to learn something? I'm suprised he even knows what that is! Plus, I hate to break it to ya, but that's not called compassion...

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Oh please, you've got to help me..." the girl finally muttered.

"Help you with what?!" I yelled.

"I'm in big trouble. PLease, just help me!"

I could tell that this was going nowhere, and we can't help if we don't know what we're doing, so I turned around and started walking off.

"Come on Gourry! We have more important things to worry about!"

"But Lina! This girl really needs our help!"

"How do you know?! She hasn't said with what ot anything for that matter!"

"Well, I have a feeling she caused the explosion!"

"So what if she did!" Again, this was going nowhere. As much as I hated to, I agreed to hear her out. I knew that I already hated her before she even started her explanation.

"Well, my name is Kelsey. I guess you could say I'm a sorceress of sorts. I'm not very good though..."

"Apparantly, if you're causing random, unattended explosions in the vacinity..." I grumbled. Gourry kicked me and whispered something about being nice... again with the rolling of the eyes. She wnt on to explain that she was experimenting in her basement when a spell went ary and caused the explosion. Her house was destroyed along with several neighboring buildings. Now, people were after her head... yada yada, whatever. She better get used to it, I mean I've lost count on how many people I have after _my_ head, and you don't see me running to the first person I see for help!

"Well, sorry we can't help you Kelsey, but we really do need to be going. Let's go GOurry." I turned to leave but stopped when I noticed his failure to move.  
_  
Oh great! What now?!_

"Lina, don't you think we should help her? We've done even more meaningless things then this before..."

"Yeah, and they made it worth our time! She's just a third-rate sorceress! Why should we help her?!"

"Ya know Lina, you were once an unknown, third-rate sorceress yourself!"

"Says who!?"

"I can't believe you Lina! You can't even take on one tiny job without the promise of money afterwards?"

"Well what about you! You go all crazy just because she's all over you! If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't be so eager!"

By now I was really mad; he has no idea how close he was to being charcoal.

"Huh! Is that really what's bothering you Lina?! Are you jealous?!"

Ok, yeah, that was it!

"Why you little... of course I'm not jealous! I don't have a reason to be jealous! Ya know what? Fine! Help her out! Just know that you're doing it without me!"

I then made my exit. He's just lucky I didn't Dragon Slave him and his little girlfriend both!

Night came as I entered a nearby village... alone. I'd never thought about how much I'd miss Gourry if he ever left. Oh, right... I was the one that left. Everything seemed colder without him. I even kind of missed his stupid comments. But I was sure he was having a ball with tiger-girl... whatever her name was.

I wandered around the town for hours, not knowing what to do with myself. I started thinking back to what happened. Why had I gotten so mad? Could I really have been...? No. Absolutly not. End of discussion.

About that time I heard a very familiar voice. You guessed it . Gourry.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

Great. He was with _her_.

_Guess you have a different girl to protect now..._

I sneaked closer to hear what they were saying without blowing my cover.

"Oh, thank you so much for helping me, Gourry. You're so wonderful!"

_Ah... I think I'm going to be sick._

"Glad to help..."

"You're so strong... so you're a swordsman?"

I silently watched as she laid in his lap, stroking his hand...

"Yeah..." Gourry replied.

_Hmph! Just wait until she finds out about his jellyfish brain..._

She sat up and looked into his eyes and said:

"I love swordsmen... don't you think swordsmen and sorceresses make the best pairs...?"

_Hey! I'm a sorceress! A lot better than you'll ever be!_

At that point she got really close to him... too close. I quickly turned around. I heard Gourry mutter 'yeah' and then a name... and then silence... the name... was 'Kelsey'.

I woke up under a tree on the outskirts of the town. I wasn't really sure how I got there, or why I was crying. I slowly got up and looked around, finally remembering the events of last night.

I decided to find something to eat, food would make me feel better, always does.

After my meal I wandered around outside some more. Then I heard a battle... or at least the beginnings of one.

_Alright... I could use some action!_

It was coming from the top of a rather large hill so I used Ray Wing to fly to the top. Once I got there I quickly looked around and saw... nothing.

_What?_

"It's about time, Lina Inverse."

"What? Who said that?!" I couldn't sense a presance anywhere. Then a figure appeared in front of me... It was Kelsey.

"Kelsey! Ha! I should've known you were evil!" A feeling of overwhelming joy came over me at the thought of her being evil, then dread as I thought of somehing else...

"Where's Gourry?! What have you done to him?!"

"Oh... nothing... much, anyway." She said with a mischievious smile, followed by a laugh that was so horrendous, only Naga's could've compared. I started to panic.

"Where is he?!"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get to see him soon. You should know that I would _never_ hurt him... you see, I love him."

I had no idea what she was talking about... generally the bad guys want to hurt us.

"So, let's see how you do without your great protector..."

A figure emerged from the trees, clad in dark blue armor with matching robes. I couldn't see his face for a hood was in the way. He went to stand beside Kelsey. He put his arm around her tiny waist as she leaned in under the hood and kissed him.

"I thought this was supposed to be a fight?" I said sarcasticly. No matter... I was ready, so I fired off my first spell. Flare Arrow! Dozens of them sprang forward heading towards them making them move apart. The guy in blue quickly dodged them all and then raced towards me... with the sword of Light.

_What the...?_

Then I saw it... a single strand of blonde hair escaped from his hood.  
_  
Gourry!_

I was so startled that I completly forgot to move out of the way. The sword of Light cut across my stomach; it felt like it had cut me in two.

I flew back with the impact and landed roughly on the ground.

"Gourry! What did you do to him?!"

"It was quite simple really. All I had to do was get him away from you. Then I knew he would be mine!" Again with the Naga-style laugh. Ugh.

_What am I going to do? I can't fight Gourry!_

He continued towards me. I could tell he wasn't playing; he meant to kill me. I dodged his attacks as best I could, but I knew that I couldn't keep it up forever.

_Man, I've got to think of something quick or I'm dead!_

I tried to think of various spells to immobilize him temporarily with little to no damage done, but he was just too fast!

I finally managed a few steps distance and did the first thing that came to mind:

"Mega Explosion Surround!"

That was a spell I hadn't used in years! It's quite simple really, it creates a small circle around the poor innocent victim, and then blows up everything inside the circle. Lucky for Gourry, I didn't actually want to hurt him, I just wanted to throw him off. So, I cast the spell just a little to the right of where he was actually standing. As he raced towards me, his foot barely hit the edge of my circle, therefore, throwing him up into the air and away from me. He landed hard on his back several feet away with a loud thud.

_Sorry Gourry, but one day you'll thank me..._

"Gourry! Oh, how could you do such a horrible thing to him?! I thought he was your friend?!" Kelsey screamed as she raced to his side.

"He'll be fine. Besides, I wouldn't have to do that if you didn't turn him against me." I said as cocky and confidant as I could. I must admit, my strength was fading fast. I had lost a lot of blood from various wounds inflicted by the sword of Light.

"Ok Kelsey, let's go. If you want a fight, you've got one... but I must warn you, I'll show no mercy!"

And yes, before you say anything, I _do_ know the meaning of the word, thank you very much!

Oh yeah, if you're wondering about Gourry, while Kelsey was doing her thing, I cast a rather strong sleeping spell on him. That along with whatever concussion he might have received should keep him down for hours... perfect.

"All right then, let's go!" Kelsey said as she smiled and launched a spell at me: Freeze Bullet, the ice equivalent of a fireball. I easily dodged it.

She fired off several more ice and water based attacks as I easily dodged them all, I could tell that she was getting frustrated.

"Enough of this! Let's end it!"

_I wish she'd make up her mind..._

She started up a lengthy spell that sounded very familiar... it was the Ragna Blade!

_Damn, what am I going to do now? If I used Ragna Blade too, I might be able to beat her in a sword dual, but I don't know if I can control it in this condition! Plus, I don't know what kind of side effects it would have being used against itself..._

She completed her spell and came at me, handling the blade with extreme ease. I was back to simply trying to stay out of the sword's way. I tripped and fell beside Gourry as Kelsey held the blade of dark energy over my throat.

"Who's the third-rate sorceress now?" She said as she smiled with a look of victory in her eyes.

I looked around desperatly for something... a weapon... an idea... anything! Then I saw the sword of Light laying on the ground not far from me. I smiled and said:

"You are!" I quickly rolled out from under her blade and snatched the sword of Light.

"Sorry Gourry, but I need to borrow this!" I said, then immediately started chanting:

Instead of casting the spell directly at her, which in turn would have also hit Gourry, I cast the spell into the sword of Light. The sword became black with the dark magic that now empowered it and the length doubled. Kelsey was so stunned by the sudden turn of events that she just stood there starring at me blankly as I struggled to keep control of the sword.

"Ha! I'll teach you not to mess with lina Inverse! Or Gourry, for that matter!"

I charged forward with the darkened sword of Light. She parried my attack with her now weakened Ragna Blade. We fought on for what seemed like an eternity, neither one of us getting anywhere, until finally we both pulled back. We stood glaring each other down, swords held high.

"Well Lina Inverse, it appears that we are equals..."

"Not quite!"

I used a Ray Wing to fly up far above her head, then soar down straight towards her. She clumsily brought the Ragna Blade up to block my attack. The two swords met with such force that the power they contained reacted. The powers combined and backfired, resulting in an explosion the size of a rather large Dragon Slave. I was thrown back with a searing sensation going throughout my entire body. After that, everything went black.

I awoke in unimaginable pain. I had no idea where I was. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, only to find an annoying Mazoku priest stareing down at me.

"What are you doing here Xelloss?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes wearily.

"Why, saving your life of course!" He replied with that annoying little smile of his. I then looked at my surroundings and discovered that I was in some kind of infirmary.

"Ok, what am _I_ doing here?"

"Don't you remember? You were fighting with a young sorceress named Kelsey, when your swords reacted and..."

"Right, right, right... I've got it, thank you."

"Here to help!" He replied cheerily.

_I bet! The only reason he's here is to try and manipulate the situation to his favor some how..._

"Ok, so how do you know all of that anyway?"

"That is a sec..." He began...

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY SECRET!" I interupted. I was clearly not in the mood for secrets...

"Ok, well, let's put it this way: I know, but I'm not telling." He said still smiling.

"Whatever... Hey! Where's Gourry? Is he ok?"

"Oh he's fine..."

"Well, where is he?"

"Oh... I don't know..."

"XELLOSS! Spill! Where is he?!"

"Oh my, look at the time! I better go! Places to be, people to kill... ya know! Bye Lina!" He said quickly as he disappeared.

"Xelloss! Get your mazoku butt back here... NOW!!" She called after him.

_Too late... what didn't he want to tell me? Did Gourry leave? Is he... is he with _her_ still? I've got to find him!_

I jumped up from the bed, and immediatley fell back again, because of the horrible pain in my stomach. Then I remembered the battle with Gourry as well...

_Oh yeah... Stupid sword of Light!_

"Lina! What are you doing? You shouldn't be getting out of bed yet!"

_Gourry!_

I quickly turned towards the voice, this time ignoring the horrible pain.

"Gourry! You're alright!"

_And not with her! Yay!_ I silently added...

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I didn't do anything..."

"Yeah, except try to KILL ME!"

"Yeah, sorry about that... really. So... are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah, sure. I already cast another healing spell... just give me a minute... unless you're going on without me..."

"Why would I do that?" He looked utterly confused. I had to smile... it appeared that he didn't remember that we had also had a different kind of fight, or maybe he just didn't care.

After I was mostly healed up we left the infimary and started to head out of the town. Everything seemed to be normal, and I was actually happy for once... until I heard a voice behind me...

"Lina! Gourry!"

_NO... please no... this isn't happening..._

"Oh, hi Kelsey!" Gourry said.

_Why me?_

She ran up to Gourry and threw her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?!" I started chanting a spell, but before I could finish, she darted behind Gourry and said:

"Wait! Please let me explain!"

"Explain what?! That you turned Gourry against me and then tried to kill me?!"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Obviously!"

"Please forgive me!" Before I even had time to think about what she was doing, she ran up to me and hugged _me_.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Get off of me!"

"Man... she really does have a death widh..." Gourry muttered as he stared with dumbfounded amazement.

"Fireball!"

"Ow... that hurt!" Kelsey whined from the ground.

"Serves you right!"

"Come on Lina, let's go." Gourry said.

"You're leaving?" Kelsey said sadly as she looked at Gourry.

"Yes!" I screamed at her. She jumped up and hugged Gourry, yet again. Just as I was preparing my spell, I heard her say very quietyly:

"Are you sure you want to leave with her? You could stay with me you know... a _real_ sorceress... Think of all the fun we could have together..."

Gourry just stared at her with a startled and bewildered expression.

I however, remmed into her, knocking her off of Gourry and back to the ground. I then cast a fireball, after which I started chanting:

_"Darkness beyond blackest pitch,  
Deeper than the deepest night!  
Lord of Darkness..."_

"Giga Slave!? Lina are you crazy!" Gourry screamed.

_Probably..._

"What?! She can call upon the Lord of Nightmares?!" Kelsey asked.

"Yes! Run!" Gourry answered. Panic was in their voices.

_Hehe... good..._

Kelsey got off the ground and ran as fast as she could.

No you don't!

I continued casting the spell with a smile until I felt a hand go to my shoulder. I looked up and saw Gourry smiling down at me.

"Let her go Lina... besides you're still not completely well, if you tried a spell like that it would probably kill you... not to mention destroy the world..."

He has a point... Wow! Maybe he has a brain after all! A very small one...

I stopped chanting and let the spell die

"I guess you're right... I wouldn't have finished it anyway... I just wanted to scare her..." I said as I started to fall. Before I could hit the ground though, Gourry reached out to steady me.

"See... you're already exhasuted just from starting it..."

"I'm fine, just give me a minute..."

He picked me up anyway and started walking. Normally I would have protested, but I was too tired to.

"So, what happened with you and Kelsey?" I asked mischieviously.

"Um... nothing?" Gourry replied.

"Yeah right!"

"Why? Jealous?"

"OF COURSE NOT! Why would I be jealous?!"

"Calm down Lina! I was kidding!"

_Too late..._

"Fireball!"

* * *

Yeah, I know there are some problems with the spells and there uses, like Kelsey using the Ragna Blade, but I was too tired to fix them when I was typing. So, maybe I'll get around to it eventually... until then know that I'm sorry for being such a stupid and bad fanfic writer, and please don't hurt me for it!

But hey, at least I finally finished typing it! It's rather long...


End file.
